


Percy Jackson Hijacked the Summoning Gacha Pool

by Unique_Jenny



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cameos, Crossover, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny
Summary: When the Chaldea Master attempts to summon the new Servants, their odd luck manages to summon Heroic Spirits from another world. The weird thing is, they are not featured on any of the summoning banner.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. A New Servant, is it a SSR Saber?

**Author's Note:**

> As a long-term fan of PJO and a loyal FGO fan, I kept thinking of the possibilities of Percy and his gang being Heroic Spirits and which class they belong to.  
> So I might as well made those thoughts into a fic.

Fujimaru Ritsuka threw in her last golden ticket into the summoning pool, hoping that the Dioscuri twins could come. She had sacrificed 12 tickets into the pool, but only Craft Essences arrived (which she later traded for mana prisms). If this one did not show any new Servant, she will stop summoning for a while. 

On the bottom of the leyline, golden orbs began to shine brightly to the point it flickered a rainbow hue. Then it formed into a blue halo, which soon dispersed into three. Ritsuka held her breath, trying to calm herself from the unexpected arrival of a new Servant. It revealed a golden card, a sword-wielding knight representing the Saber class. At this point the Chaldea Master could not hide her glee, she somehow knew the one ticket trick works. Those forums that told her about the low rates were complete lies. Miracles like this would happen. 

The card slowly materialized a human form of a youth, with dark hair and sea green eyes. He did not have visible weapons in his hand, except for a tiny ballpoint pen. The orange T-shirt worn on his body wrote Camp Half-Blood with a black winged horse. Although this man is obviously a new SSR Saber-class servant, but-

“Who the hell is this guy?”

Ritsuka had never seen this person before, and he was obviously not a part of the summoning banner. Is he a hero from the database who has yet to be released? Yet the way he dressed looked modern, like those Westerners she had seen from the TV shows. 

"Where am I?" He looked around the room with high alert, his hand gripping tightly around the pen. “Please don't tell me it's another Hera’s shenanigan." 

Ritsuka had an instinct that this person was ready to attack anytime soon. Her training with the Servants helped in developing her body language reading skill. Although this youth was puzzled, she knew better not to be on this young man’s bad side. 

“You’re in a safe place,” she said. “This is Chaldea.” 

The Saber-class Servant slowly approached her; his gaze upon her was like strong current by the ocean. With a flicker of his wrist, the pen grew into a long bronze sword. Ritsuka had faced Servants who wished to kill her, but no one did not dare to assassinate her upon their first meeting. The Command Seals on her right hand were ready. If he was about to strike her, she would perform a restraining order on him. 

Before the blade reached her, she saw a tall figure materialized in front of her. It was Achilles, her first gold Rider, in his golden armor. As the sword fell on the demigod’s impenetrable torso, it soon bounced off like a ball. The unexpected block made the teen retreat a few steps back. 

“Seems like we have a challenging one,” Achilles whistled, before raising his spear to the new Servant. “Looks like this new Saber needs to know his place.”

“Rider, wait-”

Too late, the Rider and the Saber were having a duel. The long spear against the bronze sword; aggressive fists against swift kicks. Both of them radiated the same powerful energy, and the same restless spirit. However, the youth was more unpredictable in combat. One of his fist successfully landed on Achilles’s face, causing the Greek hero to curse in a language Ritsuka could not comprehend.

“You can speak Ancient Greek,” the boy instantly lowered his sword. This gave Achilles a chance to punch back. Hard enough for the Saber to fly across the room and soon collapsed onto the floor.

“Rule Number One in combat,” Achilles pranced pridefully towards the teen, his spearhead pointed on his throat. “Never let your guard down.”

“I know,” the Saber said. “You must be a demigod, or a hero of some sort.” 

“Exactly,” Achilles smirked. “Taught from the best, Chiron himself.”

“Chiron,” the boy cried. “As in the centaur Chiron?”

“You’ve a problem with that?”

“You’re right. Chiron is the best teacher for demigod survival skills.” 

Achilles withdrew his spear and helped the teen from the ground. “Sounds about right. What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Percy. Percy Jackson.”

“Who?”

The Saber, Percy Jackson, had his eyes wide open. “Look, I’m not sure if you had been living in a cave for a long time. Have you ever heard of the Great Prophecy? That one prophecy that scared Zeus’s butt off for almost a century that he forced his brothers to take an oath by the River Styx for not having any kids until he and Poseidon broke it. There was this unwanted mess of Titans versus Gods and I was involuntarily dragged into this family drama.”

Achilles raised his eyebrows, even Ritsuka had no idea. 

“Then there’s this Earth Goddess trying to reboot the world with her Giants and almost caused a war between the Greek and Roman demigods. Ring a bell?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Percy sighed, “You know what. Just tell me who you are.”

Achilles looked at Ritsuka, “Is it okay, Master?” 

Ritsuka nodded. Achilles’s golden armor and spear soon dissolved, revealing his default attire. 

“I am Achilles, Son of Peleus and Thetis.”

Percy chuckled, “You’re lying.” 

“Huh?”

“The Achilles I met was a gloomy guy by the River Styx who could not shut up about the Curse of Achilles,” Percy commented. “He can’t be this radiant.” 

“There was a curse named after me?” Achilles scowled. “Since when I was this depressed?”

Percy shook his head. “I have no idea.”

“Okay, back to this demigod thing,” Achilles said. “So you said you’re one, right? Who’s your parent?”

“Poseidon.”

“Great,” Achilles clapped his hand. “Master, you obtained another demigod.” 

The son of Poseidon widened his mouth, his gaze remained still on Achilles. “There’s the others?”

“This is a place full of demigods, warriors, scholars and monsters. There’s nothing new about having a demigod for a Servant.”

Somehow, Percy looked disappointed. “So, what is this place? And for the record, I am not anyone else’s servant.”

This Saber servant was probably new to the Servant system. Most newly obtained Servants will instantly retrieve knowledge of the current world and their purpose as a Heroic Spirit. Percy may be those rare cases which he had no idea about his identity, yet he did not show signs of amnesia. 

Maybe she should consult Da Vinci for this matter. 

***

The Chaldea’s technician, Da Vinci studied Percy Jackson with her special Spirit Origin scanner in the Control Room. While the computer slowly loaded the analysis on the screen, the Caster patiently explained the important details of the Heroic Spirit and their classes as well as the Chaldea Organization. Percy only nodded his head in silence as he listened to her long explanation. 

“Is it too overwhelming?” Ritsuka asked. “I was confused as well when I first joined Chaldea.”

“Nah,” Percy gave her a weak smile. “I’ve seen a lot of stuff.”

A loud beep sounded, alerting Ritsuka and the crew. The translucent screen showed a systemized list of words with graphs which Da Vinci looked intrigued as she slowly read through them.

“Interesting…”

“What’s on the screen?” Percy leaned over to look, but his eyes could not focus on the words. “Dyslexia. It’s a demigod thing.”

“I’ll make sure to upload that later,” the inventor said, her eyes fixed on the demigod. “So to summarize, you do qualify as a Saber-class Heroic Spirit, which you have demonstrated your swordsmanship earlier in the Summoning Room. Your stats are quite high, except for your luck which is an average rank of C. Your passive skills included Riding, Magic Resistance and Divinity, with all of them having high rankings of course. However, the only lack here is your biography, your active skills and your Noble Phantasm.”

“Is it a good thing?”

“I’m not a good detective like Holmes but I can give two possibilities. One of them was the possibility of you being a newly formed Servant, which your status and skills are yet to develop. Unless you create a strong bond with your Master, by then your skill will begin to surface. As for the other one, it may sound ridiculous to you.”

“As in?”

Da Vinci pushed the glasses frame up her nose, giving Percy a sympathetic look. “You’re not from this world.”

“Multiverse.”

“Fear not,” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “There are Servants who come from other worlds. You’ll see them soon.” 

“Is there a way for me to return to my world?” Percy asked Ritsuka, the green eyes sparkled like a baby seal’s. “If you can summon me, then just cast a spell to unsummon me.”

Ritsuka felt helpless. This person was unwillingly dragged into a mess in his life, then he was taken away from his home to an unknown place. She was supposed to take care of her Servant’s welfare, and mutually helped their goals. Somehow, she felt bad about putting the new Saber in a difficult position. 

Da Vinci shook her head, “I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment, but I can try. ”

"So now I'm a part of this Servant gig."

"For now, yeah," Ritsuka replied. "Don't worry, Da Vinci-chan will figure out soon. She's known as a universal genius for a reason." 

“How about figuring out your skills during your stay?” the Caster handed him a light stack of paper. "Just fill in the necessary info so we can update the system. Ritsuka can help."

The Chaldea Master rolled her eyes in annoyance; Da Vinci really liked giving her extra work. 

Percy sighed, "Guess I've no choice but to stay."

"Welcome to Chaldea, Saber-class Servant Percy Jackson."

“And Da Vinci.”

“Yes?”

“As much as I respect you like how my girlfriend does, but,” Percy stared at Da Vinci’s moving hand on his torso. “You’ve been touching my abs for a while, it makes me uncomfortable.”

Da Vinci smirked mischievously, “Let's say it's a form of appreciation from an artist.”

* * *

**Servant Profile: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson**

Saber, 5-star rarity

Stats: 

  * Strength: A
  * Agility: B
  * Luck: C
  * Endurance: B
  * Mana: A
  * NP: (unknown)



Passive Skills:

  * Riding: A+
  * Magic Resistance: B
  * Divinity: B



Active skills: (unknown)

Noble Phantasm: (unknown)


	2. What's My Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's first mission with Achilles and Mordred while finding out his skills and Noble Phantasm.

Percy felt like he was twelve all over again. 

All of these new information about Servants and Heroic Spirits came in like a hurricane, like the way he learnt that the Gods were real and his Dad was Poseidon. Apparently, he was classified as a Saber, the Heroic Spirits would wield swords. With his Riptide that stayed with him since Day One, it was impossible for him to be classified as an Archer.

The Chaldea Master, Ritsuka, introduced him to this world’s Chiron. Percy was expected to see the centaur rolling down in his wheelchair or in his horse form, but he could not see any. Instead, it was a good-looking human wearing an Ancient Greek chiton. Did Chiron learn some secret beauty routine from Aphrodite that would make him look like a Greek statue? If he took three days to accept the fact his Latin teacher was a centaur, he definitely needed another three days to adjust to the human legs. 

Chiron then arranged one of his students to become Percy’s mentor. It was none other than Achilles, the demigod who fought him when he arrived in Chaldea. As much as Percy was happy to have a legendary hero to train him, he was quite anxious as well, especially his bad history with his previous mentor. 

Despite their rough beginning, Achilles was quite a chill person. His green hair and orange scarf gave him a carrot-like appearance. Percy could not help but imagine him as a cartoonish carrot waving his BBQ skewer whenever he spoke. He would roughly pat the son of Poseidon at the back when they met each other in the hallway, sometimes it was a fist-bump. Percy also suspected Achilles had ADHD. During Chiron’s crash course on Chaldea Security Organization and the Servant system, both of them would constantly fidget their pens or frequently comment on random stuff. 

Aside from the new settings, it was not so different from his previous demigod life. 

After hanging around for several days, he received his first mission from Ritsuka. Naturally, he was teamed up with Achilles. The female Master also put another Saber-class Servant with thick red and white armor into their team of three. 

“What up, newbie!” the knight grinned. “I am Mordred, King Arthur’s only heir.”

If this was the Modred from the Arthurian tales, she could be someone hard to deal with. From the bedtime stories his mother told him, Mordred was King Arthur’s illegitimate child who would bring doom to Camelot. The very last part of the story was Mordred starting a rebellion and got himself killed by King Arthur. The question Percy really wanted to ask was why this Mordred was a female, but deep down he knew that the knight would smother him to death if he really did ask. 

“Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.”

“Heh!” Mordred snorted. “Let’s see what you can do.”

The three of them headed to the Control Room where Ritsuka was waiting for them. They would be going through something called Rayshift, simply said it was similar to time-travel. She ordered them to step into a transportation chamber and let one of the technicians do the work. Percy closed his eyes before feeling dissolved into tiny microscopic pieces. 

As he regained his sense of touch again, Percy found himself leaning against a coarse rocky wall. They were in a mysterious cave with the only source of light was from their weapons. What Percy did not expect was a group of ugly-looking stone monsters blocking their way. Mordred and Achilles instantly stood in front of Ritsuka, shielding her from any incoming threats. Percy did the same, seeing that it was something wise to do. 

“Watch out for those golems,” Achilles warned. “They’re really nasty.”

“Come on, let’s go all out and finish them.”

Together, both heroes charged towards the monsters. Achilles performed his usual tricks, his spear swing and hit the golems one by one. Mordred fought like an Ares kid; She did not hesitate to kick and punch in a forceful manner as long as the golem was eradicated into pieces. 

Percy joined in after they defeated the first wave. He uncapped Riptide and went on striking the rest of the golems down. Fighting as a Heroic Spirit was different than fighting like a demigod; he felt as light as a bird feather and he could release his divine energy within him without breaking a sweat. Another advantage he had was the cave was pretty damaged from erosion, which means there must be a water source nearby. The moisture gave him strength to defeat the monsters easily. Mordred and Achilles also helped him with a couple of rogue golems. 

“You’re good,” Mordred offered him a fist bump. “That water trick was awesome.”

“That’s the son of Poseidon for ya,” Achilles ruffled Percy’s hair, making it messier than before. 

“Congratulations Percy,” A mini holographic Da Vinci popped out from Ritsuka’s wristband. “You have unlocked two of your skills.” 

“Da Vinci!” Ritsuka exclaimed. 

“I’ve been observing Percy’s progress since the beginning of this mission,” the Caster Servant said. “I’m truly impressed by your fighting skills.”

“What skills do I have?” Percy asked.

“One of them is definitely Charisma,” she continued. “The other one I think has to do with your bloodline.” 

“Should we give it a name?” Ritsuka asked.

“For now let’s call it Son of the Sea, or do you have anything better?”

Percy shook his head, “This should be fine.”

“Now we just need to find out your third skill and your Noble Phantasm, good luck.” Da Vinci then disappeared after giving a wink. 

The three Servants helped Ritsuka gather the orange orbs among the golems’ remains. She said they were important materials when levelling up Servants, which Percy had no idea what she was talking about. After that, they went deeper into the cave, to find what was their main target of this mission. 

There were even more golems waiting for them. However, among them stood a glowing human-like creature with flames all over its head and hands. According to Ritsuka, it was called an ifreta, like a type of djinn. 

“This is the perfect enemy for you, Percy,” Ritsuka commented. 

“Time to show your Noble Phantasm, kid,” Achilles cheered. 

Noble Phantasm, the signature move of every Heroic Spirit. Percy remembered Chiron taught him about the different types of Noble Phantasm and how to recognise them. Even so, the problem Percy was facing now was:

“I don’t know what’s my Noble Phantasm.”

Mordred gave herself a facepalm. “Use your instinct, dumbass!”

Percy summoned some spring water from the ground which sprung upon the glowing creature. He then formed a small puddle of water above the djinn, allowing it to burst into water droplets. The constant attacks had obviously angered the ifreta. It sped up, locking its position on Percy. 

“Percy looked out!” Ritsuka screamed. 

The ifreta had already charged towards the Son of Poseidon. Percy shut his eyes to shield himself from the flashy creature, and his RIptide was wielded in front of him as a form of protection. He could feel a hot and sharp sensation piercing through his chest, but he could not feel any pain from the impact. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was still in one piece, without a single scratch or blood. 

“How?” he muttered. 

“You have Invulnerability,” Achilles pointed out. 

Percy never gave a thought about getting another bath in the Styx after giving up his skills for carrying Juno across Little Tiber. It could be one of the benefits as a Heroic Spirit, Percy was relieved that his Curse of Achilles was back. That explained why there was not a scratch on his body after being punched by the Trojan War hero back then.

“You almost gave Master a fucking heart attack,” Modred spat. “You know what, I’ll do my shit instead. Watch and learn.”

Mordred stood still and held her sword up, red lightning gathered around her as she charged her mana to full power. It had the same energy when Clarisse pulled the drakon with her chariot or Frank controlling the dead legionnaires. Definitely an Ares kid material. 

“Clarent Blood Arthurrrrrrrrr.” Mordred cried as her sword hit the ground, unleashing a red electrical beam towards the enemy troop. The monsters soon shattered into little pieces and the ifreta disappeared after a final blow from Achilles’s spear. All it remained was the crystals and a golden lamp for them to collect. 

“Mission complete, Master,” Achilles reported. Ritsuka nodded her head and pressed a button on her wristband to teleport them back to Chaldea. 

Once they had returned, Ritsuka had left for the Summoning Room. Mordred was asked by the younger Heroic Spirits to play with them, leaving Achilles and Percy alone. 

“About earlier,” Achilles said. “Don’t pressure yourself too much.”

“I know,” Percy sighed. “I just want to be useful for the team.”

“For a new Heroic Spirit, you’re impressive. The other Chiron must’ve taught you well.” 

“Well he did give me a sword before I knew about gods and monsters.” 

“How was it like?” Achilles pointed at Percy’s orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. “The world where the Age of Gods coexist with the Age of Man.” 

For a moment Percy thought Achilles wanted his shirt, which would look extremely ridiculous on him. He then told him how the gods live through the 21st century and the life in Camp. Achilles perked up at the mention of lava hill and the Capture the Flag game, he also wondered if they actually had a cabin for sea nymph demigods. Although they had not considered building cabins for naiad demigods, Percy would not mind sharing his cabin with Achilles. 

"Percy," a light-haired girl, whom Percy recognized as Ritsuka’s friend Mash, dashed across the hallway. "You've to come to the Summoning Room. Senpai has summoned another demigod like you."

Percy instantly bolted out of the Command Room. He wanted to see who was the newcomer. Could it be Annabeth? He could not wait to show her around Chaldea and introduced her to Da Vinci. He could partner up with her in missions. 

When he entered the room, Percy began to look for a blond girl with curls. Instead, the room only consisted of Ritsuka, a white-haired woman, and Thalia Grace. 

"What are you doing here?” Thalia asked. She was in her old punk outfit before she joined the Huntress, the denim jacket and pants with spiked boots. 

"You knew each other?” Ritsuka asked.

“We’re cousins,” Percy replied. “She’s the daughter of Zeus.” 

“I’m Thalia, a Lancer-class Servant,” she introduced herself to Ritsuka. “I’ll be your protector as long as the world does not crumble.” 

Percy was not sure how Thalia knew her Servant class, and why did she have to introduce her like a video game character. He did not know how to react. 

Then he noticed the other new Servant. He quickly turned his gaze away once he saw her exposed chest and navel, with minimal armor on her shoulders and waist. She radiated a strong energy, which he had experienced from several angry goddesses. What was even worse was the woman somehow recognized Percy, in a bad way. 

"You!" The woman growled. Her red eyes radiated brightly with rage, with teeth exposed like a predator. "Go to Hades!" 

What did he do wrong this time?

* * *

**Servant Profile: Percy Jackson (updated)**

Active Skills:

  * Charisma: B+
    * Increase ATK for all party members (3 turns)
  * Son of the Sea: A
    * Self-charged NP for 10% and Arts card buff (3 turns)
  * Achilles’s Curse: C
    * One-turn invincibility, with a deduction of 500 HP (demerit)



**Servant Profile: Thalia Grace**

Lancer, 4-star rarity

Stats: 

  * Strength: A
  * Agility: A
  * Luck: C
  * Endurance: B
  * Mana: A+
  * NP: B



Passive Skills:

  * Magic Resistance: B
  * Divinity: B



Active Skills:

  * Aegis Protection: B
    * Increase party-wide DEF (3 turns) and apply Stun to one enemy (1 turn)
  * Zeus Authority: B
    * Increase own Buster card performance, and ATK (3 turns)
  * Moon’s Blessing: A
    * Apply evade and increase Critical Strength (1 turn)



Noble Phantasm: Pefko Prostasia (Pine Tree Protection)

  * Buster AOE Offensive Noble Phantasm
  * Apply damage upon all enemies, increase party-wide DEF (3 turns)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. As much as I wanted to add in every Riordanverse characters into this story, but it would be overwhelming. So I plan to write a sequel after this one. 
> 
> Someone in the previous chapter commented on which support Servant would benefit Percy, I would say Castoria or Tamamo since Percy is an Arts-based Servant. For Thalia, Merlin would be the better choice. 
> 
> Comment below to guess who will appear in the next chapter.


	3. Oh Goetia, More Demigods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia joined the Chaldea party. Wooossshhh.

Ritsuka hated it when her Servants were having conflict. 

The newly summoned Caenis leaped as she let out a scream, aiming her spear at the son of Poseidon. At this point, Percy already had his Riptide on his hand, knowing that would maim him to death within a second. Before the spear could touch his flesh, the other demigod, Thalia, jumped in between them like an agile leopard. She unleashed a round metal shield from her wristband, revealing a horrifying head of a snake-haired woman. Even in shield form, the face of Medusa successfully stunned Thalia’s opponent for a few seconds. Caenis slowly regained her posture and began to find the daughter of Zeus’ weak spot. Thalia was faster; she leaped when she realized Caenis was about to launch at her feet. Percy summoned some water to soak the white-haired woman, which Thalia seized the opportunity to summon white sparks that could electrocute the other Lancer servant. 

“That’s enough!” Ritsuka used one of her Command Seals to stop the fight. Eventually, Thalia, Percy and Caenis were separated to different corners of the room by an unseen force. She did need Chaldea to be ripped apart by some godly feud. Ritsuka should not have called Percy to come over, as she almost forgot about the bad blood between Caenis and his father, Poseidon. 

“What is the meaning of this Master?” Caenis groaned, her hostile gaze was locked on Percy and Thalia. 

“Are you crazy?” Thalia cried. “You could’ve killed Master with that power of yours!” 

“Says the one who summoned electricity!” Caenis yelled back. “That’s why I can’t stand women.”

“Look into the mirror before you comment.” 

The two continued to bicker like pre-schoolers with colorful insults and jeers. Ritsuka facepalmed herself, even Percy could not intertwine. From attempting to murder the son of Poseidon to a verbal fight with the daughter of Zeus, Caenis was really something else. 

“Oh well, you chicks are giving Master a headache,” Achilles walked towards them. 

“If only this bitch shut that stinky mouth of hers,” Thalia spat, the grip on her lance was still tight. 

“You shouldn’t have interfered with my business with Poseidon’s brat.”

“Woah, woah, are you a part of the ‘I want to kill Percy Jackson’ gang?” Percy cried out. “Number One, I don’t know who you are. Number Two, if you’re going to kill me, please take a number.”

“Wait, you don’t know who she is?” Achilles’s eyes were wide. Percy only gave him a raised eyebrow. The Rider had to pull the Saber aside and quietly explained Caenis’s backstory. 

“Ahh…” Percy stared at the white-haired woman with a frown. “What happened to you was terrible. Nobody deserves to be in that position.”

“I don’t need your pity, son of Poseidon.” 

“Just because his father is Poseidon doesn’t mean he’s guilty as well,” Ritsuka said.

“Senpai is right, Caenis,” Mash added. “The child isn’t responsible for whatever faults done by the father. Even though the father can be a real scum.”

That last part was definitely about Lancelot, ouch. 

Caenis kept mum with her face looking down. Ritsuka knew that her strength originated from the pain she suffered. She understood the vulnerable position of the victim, and the feeling of hatred towards the preparator. But inflicting pain upon innocent people, this was not justice. 

“Fine,” the Lancer spat, turning her head away to avoid eye-contact with Percy. “Don’t make me see you around Chaldea, or I’ll rip your throat apart.” 

Then Caenis left the Summoning Room. Ritsuka asked Mash to keep an eye on her before she could cause any trouble. Da Vinci would give her a lecture if her new Servant wrecked any havoc. 

Thalia sighed and dissolved her weapons. She looked more like a regular punk teen rather than the intimidating daughter of Zeus. Why did all demigods look like they could smithe a person within seconds?

"Seems like the Gods are putting us into another trial," Thalia groaned. “It’s kinda odd that I’m summoned as a Lancer, since I’m already a part of Lady Artemis’s hunt.”

“Hold on,” Ritsuka said. “Did you say Artemis?” 

“Yeah, I’m her Lieutenant,” the female Lancer crossed her arms with slight confidence. “I led the Huntress of Artemis.” 

“Oh wow,” the Master blinked her eyes a couple of times. “I never knew Artemis had a group of followers aside from Atalante.”

“You know Lady Artemis?”

“Yeah, she was summoned like two years ago,” Achilles added. “And Big Sis Atalante.”

“I should meet them now!” Thalia cried. “It would be rude of me to not report myself to the Moon Goddess.”

“Well I don’t think you should-”

“Thalia already left before Ritsuka could warn her. Achilles blew a long whistle as he looked at the girl sprinting away. 

“You know you’ll wreck her, right?” 

“I’m just stating the facts.”

“What’s wrong with Artemis?” Percy asked. “Is this the same Artemis we’re talking about, right?”

Ritsuka could only pray for Thalia’s sanity. 

***

“How long has Ms. Thalia been sitting at the corner?” Mash asked. They sat together in the cafeteria, looking at the daughter of Zeus mumbling at the corner. 

“Three hours,” Percy replied, while munching on the blue cookies Boudica specially made for him. “I would probably freak out if I see this world’s Poseidon in person.”

“Especially when your Dad in this world is a gigantic mecha,” Ritsuka added. 

The son of Poseidon almost dropped his cookies. “It gave me the chills when you said that.”

“I hope Will can cheer her up,” Ritsuka took a glance at her new Caster servant who came out from the FP Gacha Pool. Unlike Percy and Thalia, he was less life-threatening or planning to smite Chaldea into pieces. The blonde demigod radiated a warm aura, like a kinder version of Nightingale and Ascelpius. 

“He’s an excellent doctor,” Percy smiled, his ocean-green eyes fixed on the half-bitten cookie. Ritsuka noticed Percy did that a lot when he was eating or being alone. From the first glance, he seemed like he was focusing on the object, but when she called his name he would not respond before she poked him on the right cheek. 

“Sorry,” he gave a weak smile. “I was thinking about someone.” 

“Someone important?” 

Percy nodded his head. Ritsuka felt like she had seen this look from several Servants of hers, the feeling that brought strength to a hero or their downfall. Ritsuka believed Percy would be the former, the hero who was blessed with the people he loved. 

“I’mma call it a day,” Percy wiped off the cookie crumbs before leaving the table. “I have class with Chiron tomorrow.”

Ritsuka felt sleepy, all of the training and levelling up was draining her energy. She should get a rest as well. So she returned to her room and checked for any intruders before confirming that she was safe during her beauty sleep. 

Ritsuka opened her eyes to find herself standing on the deck of a ship. The structure reminded her of Europa’s Talos, in which the mechanical joints and clockworks were all around the ship’s body. The figurehead of the ship was a bronze mechanical dragon with its red eyes glowing bright, and on top of it sat a youth with elfish features staring into the moon above him. The youth turned his head to Ritsuka and grinned. 

“Welcome aboard the Argo II, Master,” he leaped from the dragon and shook her hand. “Too bad there are some technical difficulties around the ship. Can you please help me to fix them so the journey can go on? Signed with love from the Commander of the ship.” 

The scene soon shifted to Medea and Jason fighting a blonde boy and a beautiful girl. The girl’s eyes’ color changed before shooting fruits from a severed horn, while the boy’s sword clashed with Jason’s. Then it flashed forward to Caenis and Thalia charged against a girl in red robes, who was wavering her golden spear that emitted a powerful energy. 

Ritsuka later found Will kneeling down, his arms carrying a boy in dark clothes. The son of Apollo’s hand gently caressed the other boy’s pale face, but his eyebrows knitted in anger and his eyes were burning with a murderous gaze.

“I’ll not forgive whoever did this to you,” an unusual trembling enraged voice came out from his mouth. Ritsuka was slightly terrified at this gentle boy’s atypical behaviour. It was so unlikely for him to get mad. 

The next scene showed Atalante in a dark corridor had her bow and quiver ready, aiming at a girl with jewels swirling around her and a boy who transformed into a bear. After that, she was back to the dock again, but there was a tall girl standing beside her. Her greyish eyes fixed on the ocean, and the dagger on her hand was ready for any type of ambush. 

“Will you join us, Percy,” she muttered. As she finished her words, Percy sprung out from the water below. His weapon, Riptide, flashed in blue and teal aura as he was about to attack the girl. Ritsuka shielded herself behind the woman when the waves were about to hit her. 

“Wake up, Senpai!” She heard Mash’s voice ringing in her ear. Ritsuka was back in her quarters, Mash stood beside her with a worried look on her face.”

“Good morning Mash.”

“Sorry for waking you up this early, but Da Vinci has detected a Singularity.”

“Another one?”

“In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, apparently,” Mash said. “She said that it might have something to do with those demigods.”

It seemed like she had received an exclusive event. 

* * *

**Servant Profile: Will Solace**

Caster, 2-star rarity

Stats: 

  * Strength: B
  * Agility: B
  * Luck: A
  * Endurance: B
  * Mana: C
  * NP: B



Passive Skills:

  * Magic Resistance: B
  * Divinity: B



Active Skills:

  * Doctor’s Orders: B
    * Remove buff and apply low debuff rate upon one enemy 
  * Shriek Whistle: C
    * Apply stun for all enemies (1 turn)
  * Solace’s Touch: A
    * Remove debuffs and increase NP gain to one party member 



Noble Phantasm: Glowing Sun’s Remedy 

  * Arts AOE Defensive NP
  * Remove any poison, heat or stun debuffs and recover 500HP for one turn to all party members



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may sound a bit boring but I promise that the subsequent chapters will get more interesting.   
> And an upcoming collab event, yay!


End file.
